User blog:Situationman/Orlando TCB Season 1 Episode 33: I'm A Hazard To Myself (1)
Main Plot: Damon (Damon walks in the school with Trevor. Chloe walks up to them.) Chloe: Hey guys! Damon: Chloe!! (They hug.) Trevor: Hi Chloe. Chloe: Hi Trevor. So guys, I was wondering if you would like to see Romeo & Juliet tonight with me, Rebecca, Liam, Cassie.? Trevor: I'm in. Or is it one of those niners' night out? Chloe: You can come too, Trevor. Damon? How about you? Damon: No. Chloe: Why not? It's a good movie and has gotten good reviews. Damon: It's just not my thing. Romance movie aren't my thing. Chloe: You're living in romance right now. Trevor: That's right. Me. Damon: I don't like watching it. I want to live it. Trevor: Just this one time? Please. (He whispers.) Trevor: For me? Damon: Fine. For you. Trevor: Yay! (Damon walks away.) Chloe: He doesn't seem fond of this movie. Trevor: He said he's not into watching something he already does. Chloe: No I mean there's something wrong. I don't think that's the real reason. I've seen him watch romance movies before. Trevor: That is strange. Opening Subplot: Kayla/Seth (Kayla walks in the hallway with Seth.) Seth: You okay? Kayla: I've been thinking. Seth: What about? Kayla: I think we should come out. Seth: I'm straight. Kayla: No Seth. Seth: I'm kidding Kayla: We should tell our friends that we're pregnant. Seth: You mean YOU. Kayla: It's yours too. Seth: Oh yeah. Kayla: After today, we're telling our friends. Seth: Understood, my lady. (Kayla kisses Seth "in french".) Kayla: Let's not get carried away. Seth: We can save that. Third Plot: Ramona/Travis (Travis runs over to his locker. He opens and a note falls out. He unfolds and reads.) Travis: "Dear Travis, I know we've only known each other for a few months but I have to say, you're a hell of a guy. I have this school girl crush on you and I want to express it to you. -Ramona" (Travis smiles.) Travis: This shall be interesting. Main Plot: Damon (Afterschool, Damon finds Chloe, Rebecca, Cassie, Liam, and Trevor standing by Blake's car.) Liam: Damon! Trevor: Ready for movie romance? Damon: Yes... Mr. Hudson: Ready guys? (The six teens get in Mr. Hudson's car and drive to the movies.) Liam: What are we seeing again? Damon: Romeo & Juliet. Rebecca: Anyone exited? Chloe: Yeah! Cassie: Totally! Damon: Meh. Trevor: Don't worry. You'll enjoy it. Subplot: Kayla/Seth (Kayla and Seth meet Delilah, Nathaniel, Ramona, Jayden, and Quinn in the gym.) Jayden: So what's up? Ramona: They have an announcement. Kayla: An announcement that Ramona alreday knew when I first knew. Ramona: That's right guys. Seth: Here it goes. Kayla: Guys... my loyal close friends in this school... We're going to have a baby! (Kayla takes off her jacket and shows her baby bump.) Delilah: Whoa!! Nathaniel: Seriously? Jayden: Honest blog? Kayla: Yeah, so how do you guys feel? I hope you don't think I'm an idiot or a loser. Jayden: No way. Nathaniel: We would never think of you that way. Delilah: You're still the same Kayla Palmero we knew on the first week of school. Kayla: So does this mean... Delilah: We support you. (Nathaniel, Jayden, Delilah and Ramona give Seth and Kayla a group hug. Quinn watches them.) Third Plot: Ramona/Travis (Travis walks in the gym and sees the group hug.) Ramona: Travis! I gotta go guys. (Ramona walks over to Travis.) Travis: Hey... what's with the group hug? Ramona: It's just a friendship of the schools most confident sophomores. Travis: Oh, cool. Um... I got your letter. Ramona: What did you think? Travis: That touched my heart. Very, uh, touching. Thank you. Ramona: Does that mean you like me back? Travis: If you want us to date then sure but we need a first date. Ramona: Where and When? Travis: How about tomorrow night at the hotel? Ramona: Sure. Perfect! Travis: Cool see you then. Ramona: Bye. (Travis leaves. Kayla walks to Ramona.) Kayla: Someone's blushing. Ramona: Remember I told you that I stayed somewhere for awhile? Kayla: Yeah. Ramona: I stayed with him. Kayla: Travis Moore? Disney Hotel? Ramona: Yep. Kayla: You have crazy adventures. Ramona: I know. Main Plot: Damon (Trevor, Damon, Chloe, Cassie, Rebecca and Liam are in the movie theature watching Romeo & Juliet.) Rebecca: Liam, I have to go to the bathroom. I need a buddy system. (Rebecca gives Liam a sexy smile.) Liam: Okay, let's go. (Rebecca and Liam leave to go to "the bathroom.") Damon: I can't believe this. (Damon starts crying.) Chloe: What's wrong? Damon: '''I was supposed to be in that movie! Why did you even think about taking me there! '''Chloe: '''I didn't even know you auditioned for that movie! '''Damon: I need to get out of her. (Damon leaves and rushes into the hallway. Liam and Rebecca were making out but quickly strighten themselves out before Damon notices.) Rebecca: Um... Damon? Damon: I need the bathroom. That scene was tearjerking. (Damon goes into a bathroom and forces himself to throw up and he does.) Damon: I can't give up. Subplot: Kayla/Seth (At Kayla's house, Kayla gets a phone call from Delilah.) Kayla: Hi Delilah. Delilah: Hey, um, Quinn's talking about you on Facebook. Kayla: What for? Delilah: Because you're pregnant. Kayla: Let me check. (Kayla is on Faebook. She sees Quinn's recent status.) Kayla: OMG. She didn't. (Kayla reads it.) Kayla: "This idiot girl comes into my school, takes my crush and now is having a baby with him? What a bitch! -Quinn." Delilah: You're pissed, aren't you? Kayla: Yep. Third Plot: Ramona/Travis (Ramona smiles at a picture of her and Travis having fun at the hotel.) Maive: Boyfriend? Ramona: Not yet. Maive: So that's a soon-to-be yes? Ramona: You can say that. Maive: Who's the hot guy? Does he go to our school? Ramona: Yeah. Travis Moore. Mavie: The hot young actor in the school? Ramona: Yep. Maive: You're lucky. Ramona: I know. Main Plot: Damon (Damon comes home.) Mrs. Wells: Hello honey. Damon: Hi mom. Mrs. Wells: Do you want any dinner? Damon: I ate so much at the movies. Mrs. Well: Ugh. Good thing I didn't cook yet. Damon: I'm gonna go to bed anyways. (Damon goes upstairs and starts doing pushups.) Damon: I'm feeling better. ...Next Time... Damon: I'll skip lunch... Don't tell anyone! Liam: No problem. ...Damon is at it again... Damon: No one will stop me. ...Kayla deals with Quinn... Kayla: You don't go off gossiping. How would you like it if I gossiped one of you're secrets? Quinn: You wouldn't dare. ...And Ramona is hesitant... Ramona: I hope this date goes well. Travis: Are you sure about this? Ramona: Umm... I'm a little nervous. ...All New Orlando TCB. Tomorrow on Orlando and Degrassi Wiki... Category:Blog posts